


Whole

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for day six of Samifer Love Week and it was inspired by the vessel prompt.</p><p>//</p><p>A poem about Lucifer possessing Sam, but still letting him feel and have some control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

Internal waves of pleasure  
unbeknownst to anyone but him.  
Grace rushing through his veins   
like a waterfall of ice.  
Light brighter than any star  
burst in his mind,  
turning the icy flow to molten lava.  
It did not burn the way a flame would burn a wick,  
but like passion burning from an artist’s fingertips.  
Two souls entwining around each other,  
dancing to a cacophony of radiant joy.


End file.
